


i want it all (and i want it now)

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Unspecified Timeline, not so innocent intentions, thank you mindudehao!, vietnamese translation available!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu Minghao was greedy, but he usually knew what he wanted. He doesn’t know what he wants from Mingyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want it all (and i want it now)

Xu Minghao was greedy.

He decided to pursue his dream in Korea because China wasn’t large enough. Korean pop music was going international and he wanted in on that. He wanted to have fans from all over the world and perform on all the stages he could set foot on.

So when he chose Pledis, Minghao admitted to his parents that he was greedy. His parents smiled and tousled his hair. They knew their baby boy well enough to know exactly how he was and sent him off to the airport with best wishes.

While Minghao prided himself in his positive attitude, he couldn’t deny that being in Korea was difficult. He needed to learn the language, the culture, the people, the entertainment sphere, the fans, the company—and sometimes it was overwhelming.

He knew he had no fans. He came into the Seventeen family late and while all the other boys boasted some fans in Korea, Minghao started at nothing. So he worked hard. And worked harder. And worked even harder. But that wasn’t enough. He was too quiet, too normal, too— _ah_ , no, he wasn’t going down that path.

“Oh, then just stick to a popular member,” their Chinese relations manager shrugged. He was a kind older man who spent most of his year in China networking and recruiting. “It’s a common tactic. If nothing else, you’ll get exposure and the key to gaining fans is always exposure.”

Minghao remembers bowing politely but scoffing on the inside. He wanted to gain fans in his own way. And so he worked harder.

But he did notice an influx of fans when he just let Junhui do whatever he wanted. Junhui was an affectionate person by nature, and sharing a common language made Junhui even _more_ affectionate towards Minghao. So whenever Junhui came over for a hug or wanted to do something ridiculous, Minghao laughed and went along with it. Just as their Chinese relations manager had said, Minghao started to slowly gain Junhui’s fans too. So it was a thing.

Minghao was greedy. While he loved his Performance Unit members, Minghao had his eyes on a different target. Namely, Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu was arguably one of the most popular members and it was easy to see why. Tall, handsome, affectionate and personable, Mingyu was probably the ideal boyfriend for many of their fans. So Minghao slowly approached Mingyu and his caution was for naught.

Mingyu was literally an affection mirror. Whatever affection was showed to him, he’d give right back and then some. Even with Minghao’s broken Korean, they struck up a very easy comradery. Minghao smiled and slung his arm over the taller’s shoulder, and Mingyu smiled and gazed at him like he was in love.

Minghao almost felt bad for taking advantage of Mingyu’s sweet nature, but it was just too easy. From being cut out in pictures focusing on other members, Minghao found his face next to Mingyu’s. Sure, some Mingyu-only fansites blurred him out, but some kept him there. From having one or two cameras pointed in his direction, Minghao found twenty or thirty pointed at him because of his proximity to Mingyu. And when he looked over at the taller boy, Mingyu smiled and gazed at him like he was in love.

(But he forgets that Mingyu was a literal mirror. And no one ever comments on how Minghao stares at Mingyu like _he_ was the one in love. He wasn’t. At least, he doesn’t think he is. Not yet.)

The more time he spends with the taller Korean boy, the more Minghao realizes that they actually got along pretty well even when Minghao wasn’t being careful and cautious. Sometimes it dissolved into little spats, but it never felt like they were actually arguing. They were always just stating their own opinions really loudly. And even when Minghao wasn’t 100% sure of his own argument, he still provoked Mingyu just the same. It was okay if he lost the argument, that wasn’t the point.

Minghao was greedy. He wanted Mingyu to be paying attention to him so he always tried to get a word in. No matter how ridiculous and how embarrassed he felt afterwards.

He would never say he was jealous of Wonwoo. He really wasn’t because Minghao could easily talk over the older boy and Wonwoo let him—with an unexplainable smile and encouraging (?) pat on the shoulder. But he would never say _out loud_ that he was jealous of Soonyoung or Seungcheol.

Minghao gets it. He really does. Soonyoung was the perfect ball of fluff, the energetic mood maker and the perfect height for Mingyu to back hug. The older dancer merely melted into any embrace given to him, and Minghao knows from experience that Soonyoung was the best person to hug. Minghao adored Soonyoung too so he really gets it.

Minghao really gets it. Seungcheol was the exact opposite of Minghao. Minghao wanted Mingyu’s attention on _him_ , while Seungcheol was willing to give all his attention to Mingyu. To be fair, Seungcheol gives Minghao all of his attention when the Chinese boy asks. So he understand and he kind of adores their leader as well.

He does understand. So he turns his attention towards Junhui and Hansol and Chan and Jeonghan and Jisoo and—yeah, he knows. But there’s something about the way Mingyu looks over with that stiff smile when Minghao’s draped all over someone else that soothes that greed in Minghao’s stomach.

And when Mingyu walks over with that same stiff smile and takes Minghao’s shoulder in a firm grip, Minghao finds himself wanting _more_.

(But he doesn’t know what _more_ means. He just knows that the original pocket of greed he had towards Mingyu was growing and soon those friendly hugs and off time cuddles were not enough. Minghao was greedy, but he usually knew what he wanted. He doesn’t know what he wants from Mingyu.)

“To be honest, sounds like your friend is in love,” Jihoon shrugs.

Minghao had chosen Jihoon pose his hypothetical— _well, uh, a friend of mine and uh his friend, well my friend uuuh really wants his, er, I mean her attention a lot and uuuuh_ —because they typically didn’t really do a lot of emotional talk. He was betting on the fact that Jihoon couldn’t connect the dots and realize exactly what was going on.

Thankfully, it seems like it went over Jihoon’s head like Minghao had hoped.

“If he wants her attention, then he should tell her instead of trying to get it using other ways,” Jihoon continues. He’s surprisingly serious about this and Minghao doesn’t know if he’s thankful or worried. “After all, she’s bound to get confused on why he’s like that. She might even think that she was mistaken and that he didn’t like her.”

“Uh, well, _she_ doesn’t like _him_ ,” Minghao stutters. He’s pretty sure he’s not the only one Mingyu looks at with that loving look. The taller boy does it to everyone.

Jihoon stares at Minghao with a deadpan look. And immediately Minghao feels like he’s disappointed the older boy somehow. He looks down to his hands and wonders.

“Myungho,” Jihoon says gently. Minghao keeps his eyes on his balled up fists. “Mingyu _adores you_.”

Minghao looks up so quickly that he definitely cracked something in his neck. How would Jihoon know that? He’s met with soft eyes and an amused smile.

“Just step back and _look_ ,” Jihoon advises. “Maybe then you’ll see what everyone else sees.”

Minghao feels the blush creep down his neck. Oh.

(“Was it that obvious?” Minghao asks in Chinese. His mother tongue had never felt so foreign. Home was where the heart was, and that used to just be China. Now, he wasn’t too sure anymore. Junhui snorts and that was all the answer Minghao needed.)

Minghao was greedy, but he realizes that Mingyu was _greedier_. Minghao would have been satisfied with a substantial amount of Mingyu’s attention—they were idols and Minghao wasn’t unreasonable.

“Myungho, I really really _really_ like you.”

But Mingyu wanted _all_ of Xu Minghao.

“Okay.”

And it didn’t even take the first kiss for Minghao to give away everything.

(“I literally bared my soul to you and you just said _okay_ ,” Mingyu whines. He leans into Minghao’s chest and Minghao laughs. Being the big spoon to the taller boy was not as awkward as he thought it would be. “No, _I like you_ or even _yeah, me too_!”

“Yeah, me too,” Minghao whispers into the back of Mingyu’s neck. This quiets the taller boy almost immediately. “I like you.”

Wordlessly, Mingyu turns to face the other and entwines their fingers, pulling Minghao closer. His eyes were soft and _so loving_ , and the Chinese boy didn’t know what to do. Minghao holds his breath until he sees a mischievous curl of the other’s lips. Oh my god, he _wouldn’t_ —

“Thanks, I like myself too.”)

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes Liz after a long hiatus with a new fandom. I slipped into the diamond life...shhhh... It's been such a long time since I decided to publish something that wasn't a part of a fic fest or something like that. So I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to be writing more for the Seventeen fandom in the future! :)
> 
> Gyuhao is love! <3
> 
> \---
> 
> EDIT: Vietnamese translation available on Wattpad (translation by: mindudehao) https://www.wattpad.com/story/98886124-gyuhao-idol


End file.
